Donna & Opie - The Beginning
by AYYYYYEEEEEmano
Summary: If you're looking a Jax and Tara fanfiction, you've come to the wrong place. This is dedicated to Donna and Opie, who never seem to get a meeting fic.
1. Late

OPIE

"Come on man, we're gonna be late" The sound of an exasperated Jax pulled me out of the bed I had only been in for two hours. I hung up the phone putting on the same jeans that I was wearing the night before, along with a shirt that I was pretty sure was clean. Walking out to meet my blonde-haired friend, I passed my dad who was passed out drunk with a bottle of tequila still dripping onto the carpet. Jax was waiting in his car, the duct-taped wing mirrors reflecting the morning sun like a spotlight as he put on his sunglasses.

"You look like shit" Jax said as I climbed into the car, hitting my head on the top of the frame as I did. No matter how many times I did it, I never learned. I was only 16 and already taller than any boy in my class, taller than any man in the club, and had the reputation to match.

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine" I mumbled grabbing the handhold on the roof of the car to steady myself whilst Jax weaved in and out of traffic.

"Who've you got first?" Jax said pulling into a parking spot behind the gym.

"Mrs Lightwood, she's going to kick my ass, I've already gotten two warnings for tardiness" I checked my bag knowing that notes weren't in there.

"Shit. Considering it's our first week, you're doing better than me bro." Jax smirked checking his reflection in the mirror. I eyed him curiously, Jax had always had an easier time with his appearance, and even though he never seemed to get much sleep, Jax always seemed to look well rested.

"Wait, don't you have gym first?" I said climbing out of the car

"Yeah, but Coach Bane has a hard on for me, so I have to live up to the bad boy stereotype" Jax said grabbing his crotch, smirking.

"But… Isn't coach Bane married… and a man?" I raised my eyebrow at Jax's already flushed face.

"Point?" Jax winked running off into the gym as I made my way towards my no doubt, already full classroom.

"You're late, Mr. Winston" Mrs Lightwood said as she finished writing the lesson plan on the chalkboard. I noticed that my usual seat was taken by a smirking David Hale, who was wearing his usual football jersey, I rolled my eyes, turning back to Mrs Lightwood with a sarcastic grin on my face.

"Oh boy, I am so sorry, next time I'll just leave the baby to die of frostbite." I heard a stifled giggle from the front corner of the classroom

"Charming as always I see. I'll let you off this time, for the baby. Now take a seat" She turned back to the class barking instructions as I took a seat next to a girl I hadn't noticed before. I read the instructions on the board, confused, and turned to the girl.

"Hey, can I borrow your notes real quick?" I flashed a smile, but was met with darting blue eyes that were looking anywhere but my face.

"I guess partying all night doesn't leave much room for homework?" She blushed, her eyes now glued to the board seeming nervous by my presence.

"I'll have you know, I did all of my homework before, as you so elegantly put it started 'partying all night'. Or are you just jealous that you didn't get an invite to Golden boy's seventeenth?" I leaned a little closer to her, casting a glance back at Hale, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, leaning away from me.

"I had an invite, I just… had better things to do than get wasted with a bunch of underaged losers"

"Ouch…" I fiend, grabbing my chest playfully, pretending to be offended. As she rolled her eyes, trying to ignore me. "I forgot you had no social life… friends… acquaintances"

"What do you know about my life?" she said sassily.

"Anyway, am I getting those notes, or am I going to have to bully them out of poor George here" I said, casually pointing a thumb towards the boy on my left, who at the mention of his name, instantly tensed up.

"For poor George's sake, although, I'm not sure you will be able to understand them" She said handing her neatly organised folder of notes over to me. I tried to hide a grin.

"I guess you'll just have to give me extra lessons if I don't"

"In your dreams"

"Indeed"

DONNA

As soon as the bell rang, I hurried out of the classroom, feeling Opie's stare burn into my back. I felt hot and flushed as I practically ran to my next period. He had never bothered to speak to me before, I didn't even know he knew I existed, it all seemed quite unnerving. Lining up outside of Spanish, I was looking forward to the peace and quiet until I heard a deep chuckle from behind me. I turned to see Opie casually leaning his shoulder against the wall "Donna, Donna, Donna, you are a fast walker, but I feel as though you're trying to avoid me now. It's quite insulting" I kept a straight face, refusing to give in to his rugged charm. He pushed off the wall and reached into his bag producing a pink, flowery folder "You forgot this by the way, that would've been embarrassing for you when you tried to do your homework later, you loser" he teased, holding it lightly towards me.

"I dunno, it seems more your style Opie, it goes with the whole gay vibe I've been getting." I took the folder, wrapping my arms around it protectively

"Well, I've got to admit Hale's got a serious ass" Opie fanned his face playfully, as I giggled glancing down the hall at David who was chatting up some blonde cheerleader. At this moment, I noticed the guy Opie always seemed to hang around with hurrying towards us, clearly overhearing our conversation.

"Did I just hear something about a serious ass? We talking about Hale again?" Jax smirked deeply slapping David's ass as he jogged by stopping briefly next to Opie before running off down the corridor backwards with a toothy smile on his face. Even though, they're both the same age, and Jax is taller than most of the boys here, he didn't compare to Opie who was nearly a head taller than him.

"Friend of yours?" Opie teased as we both walked into class invited by Mr. Herondale

"Unfortunately, yes, we've been through everything together, practically bff's" I said taking my regular seat next to the window. To my surprise he sat next to me.

"I'm so sorry, no one should have to feel that pain" We both laughed, drawing attention from Mr. Herondale.

"Opie, you know the rules, no beanie's man" Mr. Herondale was the type of man that tried to relate to our generation but never seemed to get it quite right.

"I don't have that rule" Opie reluctantly turned away from her, towards our teacher who was writing something I couldn't understand on the board. He flashed a warning look, and Opie sighed pulling off his hat, revealing a knot of brown hair.

"I didn't know you were in this class?" I whispered, leaning closer to him.

"Oui, I'm fluent in Spanish" He was copying what Mr. Herondale had written on the board, clearly not understanding a word or it.

"… That's not Spanish" I laughed breathlessly, flicking my long black hair behind me.

"Not with that attitude it isn't" Opie was distracted by something in the parking lot. I followed his gaze, seeing Jax laying bloody on floor.

"Isn't that-" I recognised the blonde-haired boy from earlier, turning back to Opie, I noticed his soft face, hardening.

"Shit, I gotta go" Opie stood up, pulling the slightly ajar window open, and climbed onto my desk and without hesitation, jumped down into the bushes, and ran towards Jax. I had barley heard Mr. Herondale shouting, until he slammed a hand down onto my desk.

"What?" I snapped, unintentionally, pulling my gaze away from the window, facing my teacher.

"What's his dealeo?" Mr. Herondale pointed towards the scene unfolding outside. I took another look, watching Opie lift Jax into his arms and slowly walk towards a car.

"Why are you asking me? I barley know the guy" He looked at me as though I was lying, even though I wasn't. He was suddenly distracted by the door opening and closing. David, who I knew had been lining up earlier, was late. Mr. Herondale just looked at David and sighed.

"Can we please just get on with the lesson ma dudes?" Mr. Herondale, sounding exasperated, pointed towards the board, and started speaking Spanish.

David walked towards me, an expression I couldn't read on his face. I noticed that his knuckles were grazed, and bloody. His lip was also starting to swell. He casually sat behind me, leaning over my shoulder.

"Where's the BFG?" He whispered into my ear, gleefully.

"The what?"

"You know, The Big Faggot Giant" David laughed, clearly please with himself. I turned in my seat, staring directly into his eyes.

"Say that again, and I'll punch you"

"Oooh, someone's developed a bit of a crush. Tell me, have you set a date yet?"

"Why, are you jealous?"

"Maybe, why don't you come by my place this weekend and find out, I'm having a party"

"Wow, I'd love to" I faked a smile, leaning closer to David. He had a triumphant grin on his face. "It's a shame I don't hang out with bigots, homophobes or misogynists." The smile instantly dissipated but before he had a chance to say anything I swiftly turned back towards the front of the class.

OPIE

"Well, he clearly didn't appreciate that ass slap as much as I did" Jax said trying to keep a joking atmosphere even though I knew it hurt him. "Oh, and by the way, did I just see you Superman jump out of that window just then?"

"Well, what can I say? I couldn't just leave you out here to bleed to death, could I? it would ruin our reputation if anyone saw you like that"

"Obviously I knew you weren't going to leave me, I'm just disappointed that you didn't smash through the window like the Hulk. Or you know, used the door like a normal person"

"Literally man, your face looks like shit. What happened?"

"I guess he didn't appreciate me hooking up with his coach. And by coach, yes, I mean his brother"

"Jesus Jax! You need to start being more careful. What if David tells the club?"

"What and tarnish his family's golden reputation? I don't think so, man" I leaned over handing Jax a bandana that I found in the glove compartment. He took it and held it to his bleeding nose finally admitting defeat

"You want me to kick his ass?"

"What? His and the entire football team?" I eyed him, slightly offended

"I don't see the problem…" I gestured to my large muscles playfully

"Yeah, that's why you're the muscles and I'm the beauty- I mean brains"

"Well, you need to start keeping your dick in your pants, or you know, stop putting other dicks in your mouth… at least for now"

"So, you're cool with the whole, me sucking dicks and stuff?"

"What? Why wouldn't I be? I haven't had problem with it for the last three years, why would I have a problem with it now… but, remember Jax, I may be your brother, but I'm not the club. You seriously need to be careful." We sat in silence for a few moments until a knock on the window made us both jump.

JAX

Opie rolled down the window on the passenger's side to look at the raven-haired girl with piercing blue eyes. She ducked down to look into the car window and I couldn't help but notice some slight cleavage however I was more interested in the way Opie flushed at her presence. "Hey Opie" she grinned, leaning her arm against the window frame. She was sexy in a dorky way

"Hey Donna… how've you been?"

"Oh, you know, lugging around your crap all day. Which to be honest is surprising, because you literally do no work but have endless amounts of stuff"

"What can I say? I'm a genius in disguise"

"Sure" She shoved Opie's bag through the window and onto his lap meaning to be playful, but it knocked him off guard. I smirked watching Opie try and play it cool, his face reddening and hers filling with concern. As she turned to leave, she must have remembered something, looking back at me with concern. "Oh, sorry about David, he is a real asshole" she flashed me a smile, before walking back towards the building.

"Well, twice in one day, I think she likes me bro" Opie snapped his head towards him curiously.

"Yeah, you wish pretty boy, she's way too smart for you"

"Well, you're in real trouble then" I teased, pulling the car out of the parking lot and turning towards TM. I knew Clay would ask questions about my face, but I couldn't stay at the school.


	2. Texts

Thursday evening

9.07pm- OPIE: ive just noticed that i cant actually speak Spanish

9.10pm- DONNA: Well, that's embarrassing for you

9.11pm- OPIE: u goin 2 Hales party?

9.11pm- DONNA: No.

9.13pm- OPIE: nerd. me and jax r crashin

9.13pm- DONNA: I don't see your point. Hale's an asshole, why would I go?

9.14pm- OPIE: me

9.14pm- DONNA: Another reason not to go ;)

9.14pm- OPIE: mean. and i thought we were gettin sumwher

9.15pm- DONNA: Gtg. Work.

9.15pm- OPIE: need a lift home?

9.15pm- DONNA: Nah, I'll be alright thanks.

9.16pm- OPIE: its gonna b l8 tho

9.16pm- DONNA: X

...

Friday at School

10.01am- OPIE: wat u doin

10.02am- DONNA: class

10.02am- OPIE: wat class?

10.03am- DONNA: AP bio

10.03am- OPIE: oh yea i signed up but it was full

10.05am- DONNA: shame, we could really use someone with your brains here

10.05am- OPIE: u just miss me

10.05am- DONNA: obviously

12.06pm- DONNA: where are u?

12.06pm- OPIE: i had better offers

12.07pm- DONNA: better than english? Highly doubt it

12.09pm- OPIE: y do i need skool. I have u 4 that

12.13pm- DONNA: confident

12.17pm- OPIE: ;)

12.20pm- OPIE: u goin 2 hales tonite

12.25pm- OPIE: don?

12.32pm- OPIE: u with hale ;)

12.35pm- OPIE: srsly u ok

12.35pm- OPIE: do i need to beat some1 up

1.15pm- DONNA: thanks for having my phone taken away, Mr. Herondale was impressed with your spelling ;)

1.16pm- OPIE: new u couldnt resist me

1.17pm- DONNA: and i thought we already established, im not goin to hales party

1.19pm- OPIE: is this bc i said u have no friends

1.23pm- DONNA: no, don't have a ride home

1.26pm- OPIE: i got u

1.28pm- DONNA: youre gunna be a responsible driver?

1.28pm- OPIE: if it means u will cum

1.30pm- DONNA: fine, pick me up at 8

1.31pm- OPIE: dont no where u live

1.31pm- OPIE: im not that creepy

1.34pm- DONNA: I'm sure you can find me ;)

...

Friday evening

8.05pm- OPIE: u ready yet? Been here 5 min u said 8

8.06pm- DONNA:oh, you actually found me ;)

8.06pm- OPIE: yep. U cumin

8.07pm- DONNA- 2 secs


End file.
